


Inked

by wolfpawn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawn/pseuds/wolfpawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another Imagine Loki prompt</p><p>Imagine you are about to be with Loki for the first time, and as you’re undressing he stares, transfixed by the myriad of tattoos along your body. He spends most of your lovemaking tracing the many lines of each one with his fingers, tongue, and mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

TITLE: Inked

CHAPTER NO./ONE SHOT: One Shot

AUTHOR: Wolfpawn

ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine you are about to be with Loki for the first time, and as you’re undressing he stares, transfixed by the myriad of tattoos along your body. He spends most of your lovemaking tracing the many lines of each one with his fingers, tongue, and mouth.

RATING: NSFW

NOTES/WARNINGS: Smut.

 

The evening had gone well, Loki had been a gentleman and you had thoroughly enjoyed his company. He walked you back to your apartment where you decided to have a night cap. Pouring the two drinks you turned and gasped, Loki was less than a foot away from you, bearing down on you with an almost wicked grin on his face. He took the two glasses from your hands and placed them on the mantle piece over the false fire before taking your face in the palms of his hands and leaning down and kissing you gently. 

It took mere moments for you to respond lustfully, deepening the kiss, opening your mouth as his tongue demanded entry. The kiss became more and more passionate until you were both nearly panting from lack of oxygen. 

“Loki…” You pleaded. 

“Are you sure you are ready?” you nodded enthusiastically, causing the Asgardian prince to smile wolfishly. “Well then, I dare say your bed is far more comfortable than a mere couch, so lead the way to your chambers.” Rolling your eyes at his overly-extravagant vernacular, you turned and led the way to the small room off the living room where you slept every night. The room was a tad cramped, not helped by having a double bed in it, when it really should have a single, but it was tidy, so you did not care too much about having Loki in there. 

As soon as Loki closed the door, he almost flew at you and attacked your mouth once more. “Strip.” He ordered and you obliged willingly, shedding your cardigan, then the white top you had worn underneath, leaving you in only a string top. Loki continued to kiss you as he pulled at your belt, opening it before unbuttoning the figure hugging jeans you were wearing and forcing the tight material down your legs before taking a moment to observe your near naked form. He stared for a moment before his head cocked to the side as he looked at your skin. “What in the Nine Realms…?” 

Immediately you felt as though your self confidence had taken a severe hit. You were not as slim as a lot of girls, you had slight “love handles” over your hips, and your thighs were slightly fleshy, but you did not think yourself overweight. There was just little fear of you developing a six pack in the next week. But clearly Loki had seen something he did not like. Swallowing hard, you stared at the floor as you tried to cover your midriff with your arms in a flimsy attempt to divert his gaze from you. 

“What are those markings?” Loki asked. 

Your eyes shot to his face immediately and you were shocked to see not disgust, but sheer curiosity. “Markings?” 

“On your skin, the markings in different designs, what are they?” He pointed to the one closest to him, on the inside of your wrist and it suddenly dawned on you what caught his attention.

“They’re tattoos.” You explained, realising that because it was winter, you had always been wearing long sleeves and body covering clothes to stave off the cold weather, so he had not seen your body art before now; clearly they did not have similar things in Asgard. 

“Tattoos? Do all Midgardians have them? Are you all born with them?” 

A small giggle passed your lips. “No, you have to choose to get them; they are done by injecting ink into your skin with a needle very, very fast.” Loki winced slightly. “It isn’t too painful, don’t worry, only if you go over an area where the bone is close to the surface of the skin and where there is little fat or muscle. Though they are seen by many as a mark of rebellion or as a sign that you are somewhat of a deviant or a hooligan.”

“Does it hurt if someone touching them?” He queried. 

“Not at all, once they heal, it is just like regular skin again. The ink is below the surface, so it’s fine.” A small smile made its way onto your lips as you realised that Loki did not find you revolting as you had previously thought. 

You watched as slowly his hand edged forward, pulling up your vest top to touch the tattoo that you had on your side, going from under your arm, down your ribs and to your hip, you jumped as his fingers glanced gently over your skin. “Sorry, it tickles.” 

After another moment, Loki pulled his hand back and waved it, ridding him of his Midgardian attire, leaving him naked, your eyes widened to see his manhood already standing full mast. “They are exquisite. How many have you?” 

“Thirteen in total.” You bit your lips together, trying not to cry at him approving your choice in designs. 

“That is quite a few. And some are in intimate locations I see.” He noted, indicating to the one that went up your whole outer thigh, all the way to your hip from your knee. He let his fingers traced over that one too. 

“Loki.” You pleaded, the sensation filling you with even greater desire. 

As though that one word snapped him back to reality, he kissed you again, lifting the string top over your head as his lips caressed yours passionately, he then removed your bra, before sliding your embarrassingly wet panties off your hips, allowing them to fall to the floor. 

“Dear Norns.” He exclaimed as he stared at one on your side. “And you say these hurt pending their location?” You nodded in response as his fingers glanced over it. “I am sure this hurt quite a bit so.” 

“Like a bitch.” You gasped, scratching your nails against his deceptively hard skin. 

“Fascinating.” He declared, snaking his tongue and lips along the design, until he came to your hip, and then gently made his way to between your legs, placing them on his shoulders while kissing his way up your upper thigh. “My, you are an incredible sight. Who knew under that little-miss-perfect façade you put up, you are actually so unexpectedly rebellious.” He smiled devilishly. 

“I like to surprise people.” You bit your lip as you smiled. 

“I dare say you do. I am of a similar mindset myself. Allow me to show you.” And with that, Loki lunged at you, attacking your core with passion and gusto, sucking harshly on the little bundle of nerves at its apex, while sliding two fingers into your dripping cunt, searching for the nerves within you to add to your adulterous pleasure. 

“FUCK!” You declared as your body attempted to process the divine pleasure it was receiving. “Loki, please, fuck.” Was all that you could say as he increased his ministrations, causing you to get closer and closer to your end. Your body shuddered and shook, and your muscles tensed tightly around his fingers, telling the dark haired god that you were reaching your peak, causing him to add another finger and which decidedly put you out of your misery. You screamed his name in your mind as your body ceased to function under your control, and you gasped for breathe as sheer pleasure radiated throughout you, causing you to clench your toes involuntarily painfully. 

Loki pulled away from you and watched proudly as you gasped for air, hoping to regain some control over yourself. “It seems you enjoyed that.” He smiled. 

“You…That…It… I don’t think I ever finished so fast in my life.” You had to admit, blushing as you did so. 

“I will take that as a compliment so, shall I?” He asked, eyeing the designs on your skin as you still struggled to catch your breath. 

“Definitely.” 

“I do not know why, but these little designs cause me to find you the most interesting little beast imaginable.” 

“The tattoos themselves, or the fact they are on me?” You asked; half scared of the answer. 

“I find I have no interest in even thinking of any others tattoos, just yours, seeing as they are in complete conflict with the image you portray in your workplace. Do even the lady Potts and the Man of Iron know you have them?” 

“I fail to see why they would, Pepper hired me for my ability to take notes and properly organise her work schedule, she would not see my body art, and I have little reason to wear short sleeves and skirts in work, it’s hardly very professional. And as for Stark, he has nothing to do with my employment. As far as he is concerned, I am just some assistant.”

“I would love to see you in short skirts parading around that blasted tower, displaying yourself to those fools.” 

“I think it would do what ice and several dozen HYDRA agents failed to do and put an end to the poor captain.” You chuckled. 

Loki erupted in laughter at the thought. “I do love your sense of humour my dear, almost as much as I love the idea of finally having that delectable body of yours. Have you recovered enough for me to have my wicked way with you?” 

“Definitely.” You moaned as his tongue and lips once more began to trace the contours of your ink designs, allowing the god to explore the sensitive parts of your body in great detail.


End file.
